


rose kissed

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: The boys do each other's makeup.





	rose kissed

"Hold still," Roman directs, not for the first time, a fond smile tugging at his lips as Patton giggles and squirms in the makeup chair Roman's created from nothing.

"I'm sorry!" Patton says. "The brush tickles-"

"Well, it's going to tickle," Roman says, applying blush with a deft hand. When he's done, he leans back, appraising the results so far. Pink is a gentle rise on Patton's soft, freckled skin, making him look caught in a perpetual blush.

"Perfect," Roman decides, turning to eye shadow palettes. He has more than he can count, considering how easy it is to see one out in the real world and simply conjure up a replica. And thanks to the mind palace, they never expire. "How about some light blue?"

"With gold?" Patton questions eagerly. Roman looks surprised at him, and he can see the flush climbing up Patton's neck. "Like you," Patton murmurs, reaching out to trace the gold thread in Roman's outfit. Roman clears his throat.

"I uh- I can do that," he agrees.

As he works, he catches sight of his own eyes in one of the mirrors and has to smile. Patton's application might be inexpert, even a little clumsy, but he's certainly enthusiastic. And can Roman truly complain about a bold red and gold eye combination and dark red lipstick? He can already imagine the lipstick smudges that will soon dot Patton's jawline and brush across his own lips.

"Er, Roman?" Patton asks. With a start, Roman realizes he's stopped blending.

"Apologies, mi amore," he says with a little flourish of the brush he's holding. "I was simply lost in thought..."

"Thinking about what?" Patton asks playfully. His eyes crinkle in the corners, the way they do when he's extra happy.

"You," Roman says, his voice soft. "Kissing you." He suits actions to words, a swift, gentle peck that leaves a smear of red on Patton's lips. He can't bring himself to care. Maybe he'll just kiss Patton's lipstick on. That's a viable application technique, isn't it?

"Oh," Patton breathes, his fingers clutching at Roman's forearms to keep his balance. "I- You- I hope you're gonna be done soon," he blurts out, making Roman laugh.

"In a moment," he promises. True to his word, he is finished in a few minutes and spins Patton around to take it in, the delicate rosy blush spanning his cheeks, the blue and gold accentuating his eyes. Roman's even managed to add a few gold outlined stars around the corners of Patton's eyes, making him exclaim in delight, fingers hovering around them.

"Thank you," Patton says breathlessly. "It's _beautiful_, Roman, how did you-"

"It's easy when the canvas is so gorgeous," Roman says, bowing over Patton's hand and brushing a kiss across Patton's knuckles. Patton giggles softly when he sees the smudge of red.

"I love you," Patton says, and Roman feels his cheeks heat up.

"Likewise," he murmurs, helping Patton up from the makeup chair. "What do you say we cuddle and make out until dinner?" Patton beams at him, like sunlight radiating through the clouds.

"I thought you'd never ask," Patton says.


End file.
